


Оставляя мосты

by lintares



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: Однажды Клинт узнает, что Коулсон жив, и сбегает. Но потом находит повод (и хороший пинок), чтоб вернуться





	

**Author's Note:**

> Рефлексии и немного самокопания. Авторский хэдканон. Вообще я считаю, что Клинту надо чаще говорить, какой он клевый и что он очень-очень нужен, иначе он впадет в депрессию. События вторых Мстителей и Гражданки идут в жопу, как и события всех сезонов агентов ЩИТа, кроме, собственно, самого их наличия.  
> Написано на заявку [3.33](http://agent-archer.diary.ru/p180929232.htm) на сообществе Коулсона-Бартона. Я долго ходила вокруг заявки и думала, как бы это могло быть... В итоге, когда на меня снизошло и в ворде начали появляться буковки, от изначальной заявки осталось только то, что Клинт сбежал.  
> Изменились и причина, и, в общем-то, точка зрения, потому как ситуация показана со стороны Бартона.
> 
> Не вычитано. Написано в ноябре 2014

Клинт выдыхает, слушая удары сердца, и разжимает пальцы. Стрела летит ровно, попадая четко в центр, и Клинт вдыхает снова.

Ему говорят, что за последние два месяца показатели улучшились, он бьет собственные рекорды. Ему говорят, что физически он абсолютно здоров, никаких показаний против участия в боевых операциях нет. Его психолог, к которой регулярно посылает его Фьюри, настаивает, что еще рано. Вот с нею единственной Клинт согласен. У него официального отпуска – и проверки на лояльность – еще пара месяцев, и, хотя директор и разрешил ему допуск в тренировочные помещения и на стрельбище, теоретически его на базе быть не должно. 

Единственное, что он чувствует, когда берет в руки лук – злость. Не на Локи, больше – на самого себя. Злость мешает работе, Клинт знает. Злость легко перенести с себя на объект и убить разъедающее изнутри, гадкое чувство хоть на мгновение. Случайно дернется рука, случайно выстрел придется выше. Случайно на нем повиснет еще одна смерть. Вот только в Щ.И.Т. давно никто не верит в случайности.  
Но даже если Клинту этот самый Щ.И.Т. в лице Фьюри, Хилл и Наташи верит, Клинт себе все еще не верит. Ему до сих пор не снятся кошмары, и это пугает, потому что он их ждет каждую ночь как искупления.

Он вдруг понимает, что зацепился взглядом за одну точку и уже несколько минут стоит, не шевелясь и не опустив лук, зависнув в собственной голове. Клинт на секунду прикрывает глаза, натягивает тетиву и выдыхает.

В отдалении раздается взрыв. Тело двигается быстрее, чем Клинт успевает осознать, что бежит по коридору к центральному входу, куда ведут чутье и слух. 

На очередном перекрестке его перехватывает Брок Рамлоу (Клинт в курсе, что тот теперь работает со Стивом), впечатывая в ближайшую стену.

– Агент Бартон, остановитесь, – орет ему на ухо Брок, но Клинт разбирает слова только со второго (или третьего?) окрика. Тело как будто выключается само, и Клинт понимает, что замер у стены и тяжело дышит, цепляясь разумом за голос Брока и стараясь понять смысл.  
– Агент Бартон, вы не при исполнении, мои ребята разберутся сами.  
Клинт кивает, чувствуя, как на плече разжимается сильная хватка.  
– Порядок, Клинт?  
– Да, спасибо. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. – Клинт хмыкает, надеясь, что получилось так же беспечно, как обычно.  
– Слушай, Бартон, ты… а, ладно. – Рамлоу замолкает и кивает сам себе.

Странно, что Брок называет его по имени каждый раз, будто без прямого обращения он не отреагирует. Может, это инструктаж психолога – как общаться с нервными агентами. Или какой-то личный заскок Рамлоу, который хотел что-то сказать, но почему-то не стал. Клинт пожимает плечами:  
– Я в порядке. Передавай привет кэпу. 

Он разворачивается и возвращается к стрельбищу, собирает вещи и покидает здание через один из боковых выходов. Оставаться дольше бессмысленно, тренировку он себе испортил, что произошло на входе – узнает завтра, если не забудет. 

Внезапную пробежку можно считать срывом. Плюс еще минимум месяц к вынужденному отпуску, если донесут начальству. Клинта все подмывает позвонить Наташе и спросить, как справляется она, но подруга на очередной миссии и вряд ли обрадуется внезапному звонку.  
Клинт заводит мотор акуры Фила и думает, что вытащить себя из дерьма, что творится в голове, может только он сам.

***

– Клинт? Есть минутка?  
Клинт узнает голос Брока Рамлоу сразу. Не сказать, что он удивлен, но…

– Да. Да, конечно, я слушаю, – Клинт прижимает трубку к уху плечом, продолжая разбирать и чистить пистолет. Два уже готовых, смазанных и собранных заново, лежат на столике рядом. По телевизору идет реалити-шоу с моделями и каким-то странным мужиком во главе этого цветника. Хороший фон, с недавних пор Клинт с трудом выносит тишину.

– Я пришлю тебе логин и пароль. Скачаешь видео. Мне кажется, ты должен знать, вы долго работали вместе. Посмотришь.

Брок отключается, и вскоре на мобильный Клинта приходит смс. 

Клинт ставит закачку, перебирая в уме варианты. Если бы кто-то умер, сообщили бы… ну не так. Либо они знали друг друга не так хорошо. Или Брок знает что-то, чего еще не знает Клинт.

Видео запускается автоматически, Клинт моментально узнает угол обзора – почти под самой крышей. На небольшом балкончике отличная позиция для снайпера, видно вход и памятник, стрелка же прикрывает парапет. Собственно, человека с винтовкой Клинт тоже видит и сразу вспоминает: несколько лет назад он принимал у Уорда экзамен по стрельбе. Неужели из-за него?

Потом Клинт замечает, что происходит внизу, и цепенеет. Глаза – единственное, чему Клинт доверял всегда, – похоже, его подводят. Фигура в черном костюме до боли, до черных точек перед глазами напоминает Фила. Рамлоу хотел показать именно его, Клинт уверен.  
Видео заканчивается, и он медленно опускает недочищенный пистолет на стол. 

Любое движение дается слишком тяжело. Ему кажется, что если он дернется, то проснется, и снова окажется в безнадежной реальности и потеряет такую безумную – и желанную – надежду. Пальцы замирают над клавиатурой, когда Клинт уже готов запросить личное дело агента Коулсона. Запрос быстро дойдет до Фьюри – и до Фила, если это он, в чем Клинт уже почти не сомневается. Рациональность – наверное, самое сложное, чему научил его Фил, – наконец берет верх над инстинктами. Клинт мимолетно радуется, что мозги снова начинают работать и контролировать ситуацию.

Он не смирился. Не хотел смиряться. И он был прав. Но он не уверен, что сделает, если они встретятся лично. Все версии, почему Фил жив, а Клинт об этом узнает только сейчас, означают, что он больше не нужен. 

И чувствовать это гораздо больнее, чем чувствовать себя виновным в его смерти.

Нужно убраться как можно дальше, прямо сейчас, чтобы его не нашли. Дать себе время успокоиться.

И смириться.

Клинт собирает минимум вещей, поддельные документы, и звонит Тони.

***

– То есть мистер «Я охуенен в костюме и круче только пончики» вполне себе жив?  
Тони не кажется разозленным. Скорее, ему весело. Клинт не понимает, да и не особо стремится.  
– Выпьешь?  
Клинт пожимает плечами, и Тони решает за него.  
– Виски. Думаю, сойдет.

Грани стакана приятно холодят ладонь. Клинт глотает залпом, раскусывая лед. Жидкий огонь волной проходит по горлу, ударяет в голову, щиплет кончик языка. Становится чуть легче, чуть спокойнее. Клинт ставит стакан на столешницу, жестом прося повторить. Старк хмыкает, но молча наливает еще.

С террасы башни отличный вид на город. Порывы ветра иногда залетают внутрь помещения, принося слабый запах бензина и пыль. Клинт чувствует слабый запах краски – похоже, ремонт после асгардской напасти закончили не так давно. Кроме него и Старка на этаже никого нет, и Клинт уверен, что не появится, пока он не уйдет.

– Знаешь, обычно ты мне нравишься больше. Ты более, – Тони неопределенно машет в воздухе, – разговорчивый.  
– Ну, извини, не каждый день мертвые воскресают, – реплика получается какая-то пресная, язвить не получается.  
– Тебя-то чего так цепляет? Ну, подумаешь, куратор вдруг восстал из склепа. Вот Капитан клевые Треники-то обрадуется, он все жалеет, что не успел дать автограф. Да и Романофф тоже.

Клинт думает, что сказать, чтобы не звучало оправданием.  
– Мы с ним трахались, Тони, – прозвучало не так безразлично, как Клинт бы хотел. Скорее, устало. Как факт, который всем очевиден, но который все старательно игнорируют или делают вид.  
– Он был…  
– Для меня всем, – заканчивает фразу Клинт.  
Тони молчит слишком долго. Клинт уже думает записать себе в подвиги то, что заставил Тони Старка потерять дар речи.

– А как же альтистка? Он же так про нее говорил… Нет, ты не подумай, я не говорю, что ты плох, даже наоборот, особенно когда с луком и в форме, просто эта альтистка. Ну, знаешь… Никогда бы не подумал, что Коулсон и ты…  
Клинт не прерывает словесный поток, прекрасно зная, что когда Тони выскажется, с ним вполне можно вести дела. Чужая разговорчивость не раздражает уже давно. Последние два месяца точно.

– Альтистка тоже была. И есть. И она до сих пор не знает, что он жив, наверное.  
– То есть… С вами обоими?  
– Да.  
– Ну он и мудак, – восхищенно выдыхает Тони.  
– Просто он Коулсон. Если ты меня поймешь, мне придется тебя убить, – серьезно говорит Клинт.  
– Из ревности?  
– Из ревности. Просто сделай так, чтобы меня не нашли.  
Старк кивает:  
– Джарвис, с этого момента отслеживай все запросы Щ.И.Т.а.  
– Выполняю.  
– Ты планируешь вернуться?  
– Когда остыну. Или когда буду нужен.

Клинт смотрит Тони в глаза, пока тот не расслабляется и не откидывается на спинку кресла, видимо, найдя что-то для себя во взгляде Клинта.

– Простите, сэр, но я позволил себе послать Дубину в лабораторию за передатчиком.  
Тони вскакивает на ноги и забирает из металлической клешни медальон на цепочке, протягивая Клинту.

– Ну, не то чтобы такому крутому агенту как ты нужна будет помощь, но если что… ну, ты понимаешь.  
– Спасибо, трепло, – улыбается Клинт.  
– Эй! – возмущается Тони. – Джарвис, я же могу засудить его за публичное оскорбление?  
– При всем уважении, сэр, вокруг нет публики, и дружеский сарказм не является поводом…  
– Спасибо, Джарвис, я понял!

Клинт расслабленно смеется. Он благодарен Тони уже только за то, что тот не пытается лезть к нему в душу.

– И я буду знать, где ты. Только я, честно!

Клинт соглашается и надевает медальон. Тот чуть теплый и похож на арк-реактор, только светится не синим, а теплым фиолетовым.

– Настроен на твои жизненные параметры, – объясняет Тони, пока ведет Клинта в гараж, вниз. – Если что, Джарвис предупредит меня. Или сам нажимаешь в центр, я получаю сигнал и выхожу на связь. Или выходит Джарвис, если я вдруг не могу.

Тони передает ему ключи:  
– Серебристый форд достаточно неприметен. Через пару штатов автоматически сменятся номера, бросишь ее где-нибудь, потом заберу.  
– Передай Наташе, чтоб не злилась.  
– Я думаю, она поймет.  
– Спасибо.  
– Удачи, летун.  
Клинт кивает и садится за руль. Перед ним ночная дорога куда-то в никуда.

***

Клинт гонит до Кливленда, потом едет в Чикаго. Через несколько дней, останавливаясь у всех мало-мальски известных достопримечательностей по пути, он пересекает границу Миннесоты и Айовы, и в обед въезжает в Сибли. Чуть севернее города находится самая высокая точка штата – точка Соколиного глаза.

Клинт решил ехать сюда еще в Кливленде, когда оставил машину Старка и взял новую на прокат. Вряд ли бы его стали искать в месте с таким названием… Да и вряд ли хватятся раньше, чем через пару недель, тем более что официальный отпуск у него еще на два месяца.  
Он проезжается по окраине городка, выезжая на шоссе, ведущее к холму, и читает объявления о найме. На некоторый участках уже начался сбор урожая, и лишним рукам везде будут рады. Особенно, если не надо платить. 

Клинт улыбается собственным мыслям. Физический труд на ферме – дело не хуже других, когда не знаешь, чем заняться, и нужно прочистить мозги. Он останавливается у съезда на кукурузное поле, оставляет машину и идет дальше пешком.

Возле небольшого дома под синей крышей стоит такой же синий грузовичок с открытым кузовом. За домом начинается поле спелого овса, тянется до самого горизонта. Навстречу Клинту, поднявшись с плетеного кресла, спускается седой пожилой мужчина. Над входной дверью дзынькает колокольчик, и на крыльцо выходит пожилая женщина в цветастом фартуке и становится рядом с мужем, на полшага сзади. Настолько типичная и правильная для этих мест картина, что Клинту сразу становится спокойно.

– Вы что-то хотели?  
– У вас висит объявление о найме работников. Я бы хотел… если это не сложно, вместо оплаты попросить разрешения здесь пожить. В палатке может быть… 

Клинт понимает, что надо было придумать достаточно правдоподобную историю. Ну, или хотя бы логичную, чтобы не задавали лишних вопросов…

– Зачем вам это? – удивляется женщина. У нее тихий, но очень приятный голос. Она располагает к себе сразу, и Клинту очень, очень хочется ей понравится, чтобы остаться именно здесь.  
– Просто… Мне надоел Нью-Йорк и я решил… – Клинт все больше не знает, что отвечать. Меньше всего он хочет вспоминать сейчас о Коулсоне.  
– Погодите, а я вас знаю! – вдруг оживляется старик. – Вы тот мальчик с луком, который спасал Нью-Йорк от уродливых тварей! Я там был, я видел! Вы и меня спасли!

Старик тянется пожать ему руку, и Клинт чувствует, как щеки становятся красными. Его давно никто так искренне не благодарил ни за что. И пусть старик не знает всего, но Клинту все равно приятно.

– Я Гарри, а это моя жена Марта.  
Клинт пожимает руку в ответ:  
– Клинт. Клинт Бартон.

Он называет настоящее имя, хотя в нынешних документах стоит совсем другое.

Лицо женщины светлеет, и она тянет Клинта в дом.

– Заходи, мальчик. Скоро же обед. Займешь комнату нашего сына. Он живет в Нью-Йорке с женой и нашими внучками, и мы как раз ездили их навестить, когда все началось…

Клинта усаживают за стол, и пока Марта готовит обед, он рассказывает Гарри, что решил уехать инкогнито и просто отдохнуть. Старик кивает и заверяет, что в городе представит его как своего троюродного племянника, и никто не станет его беспокоить, но помогать с уборкой урожая ему придется как и остальным работникам, которых Марта и Гарри уже наняли.

Клинт смеется и соглашается – в месте, где тебя не будут искать, на ферме в трех милях от города, где из всего шума только шелест кукурузных листьев на ветру да крики птиц, ему спокойно и легко забыть, от чего он сбежал.

У него появляется распорядок: ранний подъем, короткая тренировка – беговая, в основном, завтрак от потрясающе хозяйственной Марты, потом до обеда – уборка спелых початков. В обед солнце жарит совсем немилосердно, и Клинт со всеми прячется в тени курятника. Потом Марта кормит всех обедом, солнце немного спадает, и работа продолжается вновь. Вечером Клинт помогает загонять животных в стойло, а потом садится на крыльце и смотрит на заходящее солнце. Он смотрит, как небо становится кроваво-красным, бледнеет, темнеет, и загораются первые звезды. И на какие-то мгновения ему кажется, что еще можно все исправить. Когда он будет готов. 

Через пару дней, когда он спрашивает Гарри, тот разрешает ему устроить позади дома стрельбище. К утренней пробежке добавляется утренняя и дневная стрельба.

К концу первой недели Клинт загорает так, что почти не отличается от местных, и парни вытаскивают его в город, в бар. Они почти все старше, но есть еще Гилберт, он приехал на школьные каникулы к бабушке, и дядя припахал его к уборке урожая, чтобы не шлялся без дела. Но парню, похоже, нравится и работать, и слушать истории, которые рассказывают взрослые.

Клинт чувствует, как злость на себя проходит. Сейчас он не герой, а работник обычной фермы, каких много во всех штатах, и для него не существует Локи, читаури и главное – для него не существует Щ.И.Т.а.

***

Клинт узнает о разрушении Трискелиона из новостей. Кажется, его жизнь снова разбивается на «до» и «после».  
Взгляд в панике мечется по комнате, пока Гарри не протягивает Клинту телефон. Номер настолько прочно засел в памяти, что Клинт даже не задумывается, когда нажимает клавиши. Трубка отвечает длинными гудками. 

Это только их экстренный номер. Их – и Фила. Когда раздается голос Наташи, усталый и немного хриплый, Клинт обессиленно съезжает по стене, устраиваясь в углу на полу, и утыкается лбом в колени.

– Нат, ты в порядке?  
– Да… Все мы. Все хорошо, – немного торопливо отвечает она. – Ты?  
– В порядке. Прости, что так исчез, я тебе…  
– Нет, оставайся там, где ты есть. Щ.И.Т. дискредитирован. Чем меньше тут сейчас наших, тем лучше.

Для них нормально понимать фразы до того, как они будут произнесены вслух, и отвечать. Клинт трет переносицу, понимая, что ему так не хочется говорить, но он должен как-то оправдаться:

– Фил жив.  
– Что? – в Наташином голосе растерянность пополам с изумлением. Значит, Старк ей ничего сказал. – Я… я не знала. Ты поэтому…  
– Да.  
– Клинт…  
– Я знаю, Нат. Если что – звони Тони. Он сможет меня найти.  
– Береги себя, ковбой.  
– Люблю тебя, рыжая, – Клинт наконец-то позволяет себе улыбнуться, когда звонок обрывается. 

У Гарри и Марты хватает такта ни о чем не спрашивать и не комментировать. Новости они больше не смотрят.

***

Тони объявляется на ферме через шесть дней.

Клинт смотрит на закат, потягивая пиво, развалившись на стоге сена позади дома, когда темное небо рассекает золотое свечение, и на крышу курятника приземляется Железный Человек. Крыша скрепит, и возмущенное кудахтание вперемежку с блеянием овец заставляет Старка быстро спуститься на землю парой выстрелов репульсоров. Костюм собирается в компактный чемоданчик меньше чем за минуту, а Клинт давится пивом, стараясь не рассмеяться в голос – все-таки слегка растерянный миллиардер-филантроп на фоне курятника смотрится очень… нереально, в дорогом костюме и наверняка таких же дорогих ботинках.

– Ты с какого приема сбежал, Старк?  
– О? Что? Ты разговариваешь? – удивляется Тони. – Я думал, ты разучился, пока тусишь, – он обводит взглядом задний двор и скошенное поле, – тут. А тут миленько.

Клинт пожимает плечами и салютует бутылкой.

На шум выходит Гарри. Старк протягивает руку сам:  
– Извините, что так внезапно. Старк, Тони Старк, можно просто Тони.  
– Гарри Саммерс, очень приятно, мистер Старк, – отвечает старик, явно польщенный. Клинт закатывает глаза.  
– Тони, просто Тони. Спасибо, что приютили нашего беглеца. Он же вам не мешал? Нет? Бартон, ты не мешал этому милому человеку, мне не придется за тебя краснеть?  
– Конечно, круглыми сутками только этим и занимался, – Клинт ждет, когда Тони перестанет паясничать. Гарри хлопает его по плечу:  
– Вы что, Клинт отличный парень и хороший работник. Ладно, молодежь, секретничайте. Было приятно познакомиться, Тони, – и Гарри возвращается в дом.  
– А он мне нравится, – Тони падает рядом на стог сена. – Ты тут, смотрю, не скучал.

Клинт неопределенно хмыкает и допивает бутылку.

– Пиво будешь?  
– Неси, – оживляется Тони. – Пепс запретила мне пить на чертовом банкете, даже шампанское.

Клинт со вздохом покидает насиженное место и вскоре возвращается с двумя холодными бутылками. Старк пьет молча, глядя куда-то за горизонт, а Клинт смотрит на него и думает, что все-таки круто иметь друзей, которые примчатся на ферму в Айову, чтобы сидеть жопой, обтянутой штанами за несколько тысяч долларов, в сене и пить дешевое пиво из сельского магазина. В чем-то его жизнь определенно удалась.

– Ты же не просто так прилетел, да?  
– Да ты прямо гений дедукции! – восклицает Тони, но тут же добавляет:  
– Хотя на самом деле все не так плохо.

Клинт ждет, когда Старк начнет рассказывать. Новости от непосредственного участника – совсем не то же самое, что по телевизору. А еще Тони умеет мастерски вычленять главное и находить ответы на нужные вопросы.

– Щ.И.Т. частично оказался Гидрой, но ты об этом лучше с Роджерсом поговори, это он с ними с прошлого века воюет… Одноглазый успел умереть официально и неофициально воскреснуть. Ты вообще знал, что без плаща и в шапке-носке он похож на торговца дурью из гетто? Вообще он собрался в Европу, зачем только – не понимаю.

Старку не нужны ответы и комментарии, Клинт просто слушает и собирает в голове картину происходящего сейчас в Нью-Йорке.  
– Кстати, кэпа ты не скоро застанешь. Он с новообретенным соратником – Сэм Уилсон, тоже сокол, кстати – собирается в экспедицию, хочет отловить своего однорукого енота.  
– Кого?! – не выдерживает Клинт.  
– Супер-секретный солдат этой Гидры оказался его другом детства. Замороженным, отмороженным и с промытыми мозгами. Ну, ты знаешь, как после Локи, – Старк продолжает рассказывать, не замечая, как Клинта передергивает.

– У сержанта Баки Барнса охуенная железная рука. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу до нее добраться. Так вот, Барнс вытащил кэпа из реки и куда-то пропал. Джарвис нашел его в записях из музея, и мог бы проследить, но… Ты знаешь, я вообще удивлен, то кэп не прибежал ко мне и не потребовал найти своего Баки. Сам, все сам… Вдова вообще сказала, что, когда они встретились на мосту, у Роджерса будто весь мир рухнул... Романофф теперь разгребает все официальное дерьмо. Я тут послушал ее на суде… хорошо, что она не работает на моих конкурентов. В любом штабе предвыборной кампании за нее бы дрались, отвечаю. 

– Она может, – Клинт вспоминает, где он слышал о Зимнем Солдате. Кажется, Нат сталкивалась с ним на какой-то миссии, но подробностей не раскрыла. – Наташа просила меня не возвращаться пока.

– Ну… – тянет Тони, допивая бутылку, – там сейчас весело. Брюс взял под свое крылышко часть ученых. Они ходят по струночке – боятся вывести его из себя и познакомиться с Халком лично. Ты представляешь – мне пришлось переоборудовать под лаборатории еще два этажа! И док просит еще один! Хилл теперь вроде как работает на меня… Или я на нее. Мы так и не договорились. Она теперь нам типа мамочки, пока Фьюри не решит воскреснуть официально. Понимаешь, она сговорилась с Пепс, и теперь они обе приучают меня к порядку! – трагичным шепотом заканчивает Старк. 

– Так я теперь безработный? – Клинт смеется.  
– Не надейся. Коулсон теперь директор нового Щ.И.Т.а. Вернее, того, что от него осталось. А я вроде как спонсор. Круто, не находишь?  
Спокойное настроение сразу пропадает. Тони одной фразой напоминает, почему Клинт сейчас сидит на ферме в Айове.  
– Ты… ты с ним виделся? 

Клинт понимает, что пришло время решать – возвращаться и попытаться все выяснять или остаться еще ненадолго.

– Он пришел вскоре после того, как ты уехал. Я последний, кто тебя видел.  
– Еще пива?  
– Неси.

Клинт возвращается еще с бутылкой каждому. Он одновременно хочет и не хочет ничего знать. Потому что тогда точно решать придется.  
– Тогда он выглядел вполне нормально и спросил только о том, знаю ли я, куда ты уехал и почему.  
– И ты?  
– И я показал ему на зеркало. Почти все запросы о твоем местонахождении исходили от него. Один был от Наташи, недавно, два от кэпа и три от Фьюри еще до того, как приходил Коулсон. 

– И все безуспешно?  
– Я тебя когда-нибудь подводил?! – возмутился Тони.  
– Ну, если считать…  
– Так, все, закрыли тему! Мне дальше рассказывать?

Клинт кивает. В груди теплом растекается надежда. Ведь не будут же так настойчиво искать того, кто больше не нужен?

– В общем, он пришел позавчера и спросил, что сделать, чтобы ты вернулся. С ним что-то происходит. Не то чтобы мы постоянно сталкивались, но вот этот его, – Старк машет перед лицом ладонью, – дежурный покер-фейс на все случаи жизни и вежливые улыбки были всегда. А сейчас он какой-то не такой. Его будто выключили и поменяли полярность. Вроде и покер-фейс тот же, но мурашки по коже. И Джарвис его просканировал и обнаружил инопланетную ДНК. И это точно не наши асгардские друзья, – добивает он. – Знаешь, Бартон, ты ему действительно нужен.

– Слушай, Старк, тебе не кажется странным, что мы с тобой сидим в куче сена и обсуждаем мою личную жизнь с моим же непосредственным начальником?  
– Вот если бы ко мне пришел Роджерс за советом по поводу гейского секса – вот ЭТО было бы странным. А так… ты новости смотришь?  
– После того пиздеца с крушением Трискелиона – нет.  
– Так ты не видел! – Тони подозрительно оживляется. – Джарвис, загрузи новости из Центрального парка! Смело, да. Но я бы придумал что-то более изящное. И дорогое.

Над часами на запястье Тони появляется голограмма, без звука, но с очень четкой картинкой.

– Просто ты не Фил, Старк, – Клинт тепло улыбается, рассматривая горящий по верхушкам деревьев силуэт сокола, и ведет пальцами над экраном, где в углу горят инициалы Фила. Его Фила.

– Холодный огонь. Горит только в определенном месте, на поверхности специальной пленки. Все деревья целые. Эти его ФитцСиммонс головастые ребята.  
– Они побили гений Старка?  
– Издеваешься? Образец в мастерской, я за него еще не брался! К тебе вот летел, знаешь ли!  
– Спасибо. – Запись заканчивается и пропадает. – Серьезно, спасибо.

Клинту спокойно. Фил решил за него, и согласиться с чужим решением куда легче, чем принять свое.

– Так ты вернешься?  
– Вернусь.  
– Отлично, я приеду за тобой завтра. А то уже даже Джарвис ноет от кислой рожи мистера «идеальный костюм», когда тот приходит к Хилл в гости. Тем более, завтра они куда-то улетают вечером, полетишь с ними.  
Клинт только усмехается тому, как и Тони все отлично все решает за него. И Клинта это совсем не напрягает.

***

Вечером Старк довозит его от башни до взлетной полосы. Джарвис взламывает охранный механизм решетки так, что в диспетчерской не поймут, что кто-то спокойно прошел на территорию.

Тони желает ему удачи, и Клинт с сумкой в руке выбирается на мокрый бетон.

Вокруг темно. Дождь льет так, что Клинт с трудом различает впереди освященную площадку перед самолетом. Погрузка почти закончена: работают, прогреваясь, двигатели, а парни в форме затаскивают последний блок из одного контейнера, и им остается перетащить ящики из последнего.

Похоже, они двое обречены выяснять отношения под дождем: первый поцелуй после изнуряющей миссии, первая ссора… теперь воскрешение.

Клинт ступает на борт и встречается взглядом с Филом. Тот стоит рядом с Лолой, и Клинт касается мокрой ладонью отполированного бока и ждет. Фил молчит, разрешая трогать свою красавицу, а Клинт стоит слишком близко, чтобы заметить, как тот задержал дыхание. Грузчики не обращают на них внимания.

Фил молчит, значит – все хорошо. 

– Эй, а почему он трогает Лолу? – раздается возмущенно сбоку. Клинт оборачивается и широко улыбается Скай (он читал ее дело, пока летел с Тони на квиджите из Айовы):  
– Потому что мне можно.  
– Ты же… ты же Соколиный Глаз! Уииииииии, – радостно визжит она, но быстро скисает под суровым взглядом Мелинды.  
Фил отдает ей документы и идет вглубь самолета, к лестнице. Клинт привычно следует на шаг позади.  
– А что тут вообще происходит? – раздается за спиной все тот же девичий голос, но ответа Скай не получает. 

В кабинете, когда за ним закрывается дверь, Клинт понимает, что колени дрожат. Он прижимается спиной к отполированной поверхности и съезжает на пол, прямо в натекшую со штанов и ботинок лужу. Вода пропитала одежду насквозь, и Клинт начинает ощущать холод. Он утыкается носом в мокрые колени, и его наконец-то прорывает:  
– Просто знать, что ты жив, было гораздо легче, чем стоять рядом с каменным лицом и не прикасаться. И молчать, даже несколько минут, – с Филом Клинт научился быть честным и говорить все, что творится в голове и на душе, доверять. Это было уже на уровне инстинктов, не привычек, и даже если бы Клинт хотел промолчать, то не смог бы.  
– Черт, ты же знаешь, мне бы было все равно, я должен был быть рядом.

Фил опускается рядом, Клинт чувствует его тепло и его руки на своих плечах. Все так знакомо и в то же время почти забыто. Он заставлял себя забыть.

– Клинт. Клинт, посмотри на меня.

Черт, он почти отвык от мягкого тона, с которым Фил произносит его имя.

Клинт поднимает голову и зажмуривается еще сильнее.

– Ты иногда такой ребенок.

Клинт чувствует его улыбку на своих губах, чувствует его губы – осторожные, торопливые прикосновения, и понимает, что сейчас ему совсем не важно, зачем, почему так долго. Важно, что он снова может чувствовать, прикасаться, целовать. Какой же он идиот, что не рискнул раньше. 

Он вцепляется пальцами Филу в предплечья, будто висит на краю обрыва, и тянет на себя, ближе. Клинт чувствует запах шампуня, проводя носом по волосам – привычный сладковато-травяной, новый одеколон – более терпкий и холодный, когда прикасается губами к шее. Ему невыносимо хорошо и так же больно, эмоции путаются, с языка рвутся какие-то банальности, и Клинт снова целует Коулсона, кусая губы почти до крови, затыкая себя. Дико, сумасшедше и так необходимо. Выяснять отношения ему больше не хочется.  
Клинт не хочет останавливаться, но Фил отстраняется и все-таки заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза. В ушах шумит, и Клинт отвлекается на привкус крови на языке, поэтому слова Коулсона доходят не сразу.

– Я был мертв. Я действительно был мертв несколько дней. Я не мог…  
– Эй, я не хочу об этом. Не сейчас, – Клинт старается говорить спокойно, хотя ему хочется кричать. Рука касается груди Фила над серцем. – Оно бьется. И мое тоже. Остальное меня не волнует.

Фил прижимается к его лбу своим. 

– Я скучал.  
Это почти признание в любви. Они все еще сидят на полу в луже грязной дождевой воды и тяжело дышат, но Клинта все устраивает, хотя он ждет, когда в Коулсоне проснется начальник-аккуратист и примется наводить порядок.

– Снимай мокрые вещи, простудишься.  
Клинт расслабленно смеется и поднимается следом за Филом.  
Вещи в сумке, упакованные в пакеты, сухие. Клинт скидывает одежду на пол, сверкая голым задом, и натягивает свободные спортивные штаны.

– Клинт, ну сколько можно! Все на ковер, – раздается сзади. Фил прижимается к нему со спины, скользя руками по животу, и целует по позвоночнику в шею:  
– Кабинет завтра драить будешь сам.  
– А ты сделаешь мне кофе?  
– Если будешь хорошо себя вести.  
– Ну… часик точно буду.

Фил, наконец, улыбается, и Клинт наконец-то чувствует себя на своем месте. Пол под ногами начинает вибрировать еще сильнее, чем было, самолет чуть дергается и начинает движение. 

– Скоро взлет, – Коулсон раздевается, аккуратно вешая галстук, костюм и рубашку в стенной шкаф.  
– И куда мы летим?  
– В южную Африку.  
– Сойдет. 

Фил выключает лампу и тянет к кровати, ширины которой достаточно для двух взрослых мужчин. Клинт чувствует, что его знобит, когда к нему прижимается горячее тело, но через несколько минут под одеялом начинает согреваться. Фил вдруг начинает говорить снова:  
– Если я вдруг встану ночью – не трогай меня. Само пройдет.  
– Что ты…  
– Не хочу об этом. Не сейчас, – возвращает ему реплику Коулсон. Клинт молча соглашается. Самолет отрывается от земли, и уши закладывает от резкого перепада давления.

– Так куда ты сбежал? – слышит за шумом мотора вопрос Клинт. Фил обнимает его со спины, положив руку на бедро и уткнувшись носом в затылок.

– В Айове есть холм, точка Соколиного глаза. Там неподалеку на ферме Саммерсов убирал урожай. Гарри и Марта славные.  
– Тебе подходит.  
– По названию выбрал. Может быть, я куплю там рядом участок, – бормочет Клинт, засыпая под мерный гул, и чувствует, как горячие губы Фила прижимаются к его плечу.

fin


End file.
